


"You are a big idiot"

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Army AU, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, M/M, airport engagement, well not AU but where they're in the 21st century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Bucky at the airport and cute fluffy things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You are a big idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is very good but I liked the idea so I did it anyway  
> it bothers me how there's 801 words

Steve hated it when Bucky went on tour without him. He knew that Bucky was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But Steve worried. Steve also knew that it was for the best, the way the army operated. The army knew about Bucky and Steve, of course they had to. But they couldn’t fire Steve, he was the only hope to win the wars, but they couldn’t fire Bucky because Steve had already threatened to quit if they did. So the army settled for them not being in the same troop and going on tours separately. The army knew that Bucky wouldn’t look after himself, just so he could watch out for Steve. And they knew Steve would do that too. Steve knew that was the right thing to do. He _did_. But that didn’t stop him from staying up all night, thinking of the worst case scenarios, sometimes even crying himself to sleep from worrying and missing his boyfriend so much.

 

So that’s why Steve as stood at the gate, a bunch of calla lilies in his hand.

 

_(“You have a favourite flower?” Steve laughed._

 

_Bucky huffed a sigh. “Don’t you?” Bucky said defensively, lacing his hands with Steve’s._

 

_“Well, I suppose if I did, it would have to be daisies.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“They remind me of you.”_

 

_Bucky laughed. “In what way?”_

 

_“People said they weren’t real flowers, that I shouldn’t like them, but I still always saw the beauty in them, no matter how many times I tried to not,” Steve said softly, giving Bucky a smile that he always reserved for him. Bucky pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth and nuzzled into his neck._

 

_“Never leave me,” he mumbled._

 

_“Would never want to.”)_

 

People started to file through the gate, and even though Steve could see over the tops of people’s heads, he still insisted on being on his tip toes. He saw a familiar shock of dark locks, the hair that ever since he was thirteen he wanted to run his fingers through, and his face broke into a grin. Bucky looked up and grinned back, and anyone could tell that they were people in love. Steve rushed towards him and wound his arms around his neck, flowers landing on the floor and Bucky’s hand luggage abandoned to grip Steve’s hips against his.

 

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Steve breathed, before catching Bucky’s lips with his; his tongue licking into Bucky’s mouth. The kiss was filled with raw desperation, and when Steve kissed him like that, in that moment Bucky mentally promised himself he would never leave to go on tour again. He knew he would eventually, but not for a while, he would make sure of it. Dating Captain America had a lot of perks.

 

“I was scared you weren’t going to come back this time,” Steve whispered, tears forming in his big blue eyes.

 

Bucky laughed, but not with malice. “What have I always said, babe? You didn’t get rid of me that easily as kids, what makes you think this is any different? I’m here to stay, always, whether you like it or not,” Bucky smiled. He knew realistically why this would be different, as kids don’t tend to have a risk of dying in action; apart from those child soldiers in Africa. But that wasn’t the point. They both knew there was that risk, but they both chose to ignore that fact.

 

“I’ll always like you being here.” Bucky hoped to hell that that was true, because well, he had no idea what he would do without Steve.

 

And then Bucky had an idea. Bucky got down on one knee.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve questioned, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

 

“Okay, I know this is bad; I don’t even have a ring. But Steve Rogers, you are my other half. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and putting up with me forever?” Bucky asked, getting up already, because what was the point of staying there if he didn’t have a ring? “I promise I’ll get a ring as soon as I can,” he quickly added.

 

Steve stared at Bucky in surprise, his mouth hanging open. “Of course I will, you big idiot!” Steve shrieked, crashing his lips to Bucky’s, unable to keep the grin off of his face. Bucky’s hands found Steve’s ass and Steve wound his legs around Bucky’s waist. “I am so fucking in love with you right now,” Steve grinned, his forehead pressed against Bucky’s.

 

“You aren’t all the time?” Bucky asked, feigning upset.

 

“Fuck off,” Steve laughed.

 

“I am very much in love with you right now, too.” Bucky grinned back.

 

People around them clapped, and Steve had never felt happier in his life.

 

-fin-

 

 


End file.
